User talk:Brandon Walters
Premier Hey Brandon. Thanks for your premier show help. Out of curiousity, do you have the 10th Premier book? 05:11, October 1, 2017 (UTC) Brandon Walters (talk) 06:20, October 1, 2017 (UTC) I don't have the book, but know some of the information and I also found the picutre of it on Instagram. Image Guidelines Hey there! Sorry, we don't mean to scare you, but you are not allowed to upload any of the following: *Fanart of any kind. *Pictures not related to One Piece. *Duplicate images. *Videos of any kind, including videos from Youtube or similar sites. *.jpg, .JPG, or .JPEG image formats. .png is the preferred format. *Images with no source provided. *Images with no licensing or images without proper licensing. *Images that have not been categorized or images without proper categories (Including categories for the source, such as Category:Chapter Images or Category:Episode Images). *Images with poor file names that do not reflect the content of the picture. Random numbers and letters should not be used in file names. *Scanlation or translated images with English text. *Images that are not used for an article on this wiki (user pages and blogs are not considered articles). *Any images that violate any of the additional rules listed in the complete Image Guidelines. For tips on how to upload a picture for the wiki correctly, check out this step-by-step instruction. If you want to use pictures in your profile or blogs please use those that are already on the wiki or upload your images on another site (like Photobucket, Imageshack, etc. Please read the Image Guidelines before uploading any more images to the wiki. If you have any questions about these rules, don't hesitate to ask . Thank you. 08:47, October 1, 2017 (UTC) Bukini Yes, I watched a recording of it on Youtube. It's called Gutsu Gutsu no Mi, they later reused it for a filler villain in the anime. 16:16, October 3, 2017 (UTC) Please put the link on my talk page. Yes, that is definitely allowed. 13:55, October 4, 2017 (UTC) Image Guidelines Warning Have you read the Image Guidelines I posted above? Your uploads continue to break quite a few of them. Only .png type images are allowed, the image should have a proper name and you have to include categories, source and licensing. It's just more work for others if they have to fix these for your images. Continuous image guidelines violations can lead to a ban. 10:44, October 6, 2017 (UTC) Article Creation Hey there, when you create articles, you actually need to make them as complete as possible. AKA, not putting only the infobox and intro statement and leaving the default created article text. Also, please use a spell checker when making articles. Sanji's Pirates Restarant has the word "restaurant" misspelled which is absolutely unacceptable. It is better for the wiki to not have an article on something than to have a really shoddily written one. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 23:47, October 7, 2017 (UTC) Wilder's Infobox Image Hey Brandon. Do you have the link for the image you uploaded? It is super high quality, and I want to get similar images for the other Premier characters' pages I need to make. Thanks. 23:50, October 17, 2017 (UTC) I gathered the plot of Wilder and Pokke's histories from a photo gallery for their Premier Show, and I found a Japanese blog that described the plot of Smash and Bildy's show. I will look around for the other shows' summaries soon. 03:27, October 20, 2017 (UTC)